


A Day to Remember

by Frenchibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (in this case it's BokuAka), College AU, Established Relationship, Feelings, Graduation, I don't know how this escalated into... whatever this is now, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life, and fluff, did I actually try to write something funny, it even has angst, where everyone has a bad-hair day because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's college graduation for the Third-Years, and everything is going downhill from here.</p><p>Or: The one where not one, not two, but three of the Third-Years have a bad hair day - and Kenma is everyone's saviour. (But really, thank the heavens for Kenma.)</p><p>Based on a pic I've seen around - and a semi-desperate request. I'm an enabler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [push_it_hajime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/push_it_hajime/gifts).



> For Pipa - loosely (VERY LOOSELY) based on [this](http://pixiv.navirank.com/id/51100827/) pic (if this is the wrong sorce then PLEASE GOD tell me so I can correct myself!) - you told me to write a fic based on this, and I HAVE DELIVERED!  
> At this point I should thank you for staying up with me for ridiculous amounts of time and helping me proof-read this (even though I'm sorry I made you wreck your voice by reading it to me... and I'm sorry I kept using the word "sighing" xD) - you're fantastic, and this one's for you.

"Oikawa - I swear to God, if you don't get out of the bathroom in five seconds I will kick this fucking door down!"

Tooru tries to ignore the banging of fists against the not-so-sturdy wood of their dorm bathroom door, but his chest is already tightening with dread because _oh shit, oh shit, I fucked up, I fucked up-_

"Oikawa-fucking-Tooru! Open the goddamn door!"

"I can't, Tetsu, I can't!"

He's running his hands frantically over what he is now calling "the lost cause", but of course it doesn't fucking help. At all.

"If you can move, you can open the door, you little shit! I need to get in there, ASAP!"

"You _can't_! I'm not done, this is a disaster, I fucked up-"

There's a loud thud, followed by the sickening crunch of wood that's almost giving way. Tooru's head whips around in shock.

"Oh my God, Tetsu, are you fucking serious right now? You're gonna break the door!"

"OPEN IT! NOW!"

Tooru scrambles to get to the handle so he can turn the key in the lock - Tetsurou is scarier than Iwa-chan sometimes.

 _Iwa-chan._ The dread pools in his stomach at the thought. _Oh, shit, I fucked up so badly-_

He wrenches the door open (and tries very hard not to stare at the foot-shaped dent that his roommate has left) - and is left face to face with... 

Well. Something.

There's a drawn-out moment of silence in which they both just stare at each other, blinking.

And then Tetsurou is the first to break out of his stupor. He opens his mouth - and laughs.

Immediately, some of the tension in Oikawa's veins turns to indignant anger.

"TETSU! SHUT UP!"

"Oh my God, Tooru, have you seen your ha-"

Tooru surges forward and claps a hand over Tetsurou's mouth, frantically checking the room for possible intruders or eavesdroppers.

"Shut up, of _course_ I've seen it! Why do you think I'm _panicking_?! But more importantly - have you seen YOUR hair?!"

Tetsurou stops struggling and stills, eyebrows drawing together.

At least, Tooru thinks they are. Not that he can see them, under the absolute _disaster_ on Tetsurou's head. It's almost worse than the untameable atrocity on Tooru's.

He drops his hand. "We're both fucked, aren't we."

"Shit."

"The ceremony is in _two hours_ , Tetsu, and we still have to _drive_ there! We are _never_ gonna get this fixed in time!"

But Tetsurou straightens up, suddenly determined.

"There is a way."

Tooru's eyes are wide. "Only a miracle can help us now."

"No, not a miracle."

Tetsurou stares down at Tooru dramatically.

"Kenma's flat iron."

~~~

Tooru is regretting all his life decisions that led him up to this point. He's seriously considering jumping out the nearest window to avoid the embarrassment that comes with being subjected to Kenma's unrelenting, merciless stare.

"..."

Both Tooru and Tetsurou are standing in the doorway to Kenma's dorm room, towels wrapped haphazardly over their hair - though it's doing nothing to ease their minds; they keep throwing furtive glances over their shoulders, and their pleas to Tetsurou's childhood friend and long-time crush are getting more and more desperate.

"Kenma- we really need your help?"

"Yeah, uhm, and quickly, maybe?" Tooru is especially jumpy, clutching the door frame like he's a drowning man and it's going to save his life.

Kenma is still staring at them, and he doesn't seem to be blinking.

His gaze shifts from a trembling Tooru to an extremely embarrassed Tetsurou (who may or may not be blushing, there's no sure-fire way to tell with the towel covering half his face) and lingers there for a moment, before he looks to the ground.

"...come in," he says, and Tooru practically squeals in delight and relief, bounding past him and into the relative safety of Kenma's room.

"...you're a life-saver," Tetsurou says, with feeling.

To the untrained eye, Kenma's expression remains unchanged - and since Tooru (who is actually good at reading him, usually) isn't paying attention to him, the tiny pleased smile that flits across his face goes unnoticed by anyone. No one is going to be watching him for a while, anyway, because-

"OH MY GOD!"

Kenma steps back into his room, letting the door fall shut behind him, and he almost bumps into the two people he just let in - they're both frozen in place and staring at the scene unfolding on Kenma's bed.

There is, again, a comic moment of absolute silence - and then everyone is talking at once.

"BO?!" Tetsurou yells, incredulous. "And Akaashi? What-"

"YOUR HAIR," Tooru is screeching, even drowning out Koutarou's shocked exclamation of "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!"

Keiji looks up from where he's sitting, trying to look unfazed - but his position really does warrant some explaining. He's sitting on Kenma's bed with his legs on the floor, and Koutarou nestled between them. His hands are in the older boy's hair, and he's holding-

Ah. The very thing Tooru and Tetsurou came running over here for.

"That-"

"Bo, your hair-"

"Alright, calm down," Kenma says evenly, "we can sort this out."

Keiji just raises his eyebrows at him, and Kenma gives him a small nod. It's like an entire conversation is happening there that the other's can't follow, it's _Would you-?_ and _I got this_.

The former Fukurodani setter acknowledges the two newcomers with another nod, then goes back to straightening Koutarou's hair.

"What's going on here?" Tooru asks, managing to find words again and gesturing helplessly to the two of them.

"...seems like I'm everyone's emergency backup plan," Kenma says with a shrug. (Tetsurou fidgets nervously.) "You can fix your hair after Bo's done. Unless..."

He hesitates, his gaze settling on Tooru. "Unless you want to curl it? I have a different iron for that."

Tooru looks at him like he just offered to smash his face between two frying pans.

"Are you kidding?" And he tears the towel off his head. "If I wanted it curly I'd just go out like this!"

Tetsurou looks at him, surprised at the sudden movement - and then he snickers. Tooru whips around faster than anyone would have thought possible, and he fixes Tetsurou with a death glare that rivals Hajime's.

"What."

"Just... you look so... _weird_."

"Excuse you!" His hand shoots forward, ripping the towel off Tetsurou's head as well. "Like you look any better?!"

This time it's Koutarou who snickers, and Keiji is trying very hard not to laugh. He purses his lips, but he's fooling no one.

Tetsurou looks from one to the other, then over to Kenma (who is also- is he _grinning_?) and makes an indignant sound.

"What? I'm no worse than him!"

"Well... no," Keiji concedes, "but, well... we all knew Oikawa-san styles his hair, so there was bound to be a mishap at some point. You, on the other hand... your method of styling is the way you sleep, right? I would have thought that was foolproof."

Tetsurou stares at Keiji, shocked at his apparent betrayal.

"I thought you guys were my friends!" he whines. Tooru rolls his eyes at him (which is kind of ridiculous, considering he's the biggest drama queen and everyone knows it) before turning impatiently back to Kenma's bed and glaring at Koutarou.

"How long is this gonna take...?"

~~~

"Hold still!"

"But Kenma-"

"No buts!"

Koutarou snickers. "He said bu-"

"No, Bokuto. Please, just don't."

Tooru isn't even listening to the din around him. He's too busy staring at his own reflection in the mirror in Kenma's bathroom and trying to decide whether he likes or hates what Kenma has done to his hair.

He's tugging at one of the strands when Keiji comes into the room behind him, sighing.

"Stop fiddling with it."

Tooru glares at him through the mirror. "I don't like it," he says, but he's decidedly undecided.

Keiji rolls his eyes. "You're just not used to it. It's definitely better than before, Oikawa-san."

At this, Tooru turns to look at him directly. "Keiji-chan," he says, putting his hands on his hips, "I thought we've been through this. You can really stop calling me that. It doesn't feel like we're friends at all!"

Keiji opens his mouth, but Tooru exclaims loudly and talks over him.

"AH, NO! If you're gonna say we're not friends, I don't want to hear it!"

Keiji blinks at him with an unchanged expression.

"...we're friends, Oikawa-san," he says finally.

Tooru groans, but it's drowned out by Tetsurou's yelling in the next room.

"Kenma-aa! Stop pulling so hard!"

"I'm never gonna get anything done at this rate! You need to hold still," Kenma snaps. Tooru and Keiji flinch, even though his anger isn't directed at them.

"It _hurts_!"

"Don't be a baby, Kuroo. If you hate it so much, you can do it yourself!"

"Ah- no, Kenma, wait!"

Tooru turns back to the mirror - low-key hoping his reflection will have changed in the last two minutes - and lets out an exhausted sigh.

"I don't like it, Keiji-chan."

Keiji shrugs, but not in a rude sort of way. "It's not like you have a choice anymore. You should probably go get your uniform."

~~~

The sight that greets Hajime when he knocks on Oikawa's dorm room door (to tell him to get his ass in gear, he doesn't want to be late for their own goddamn graduation ceremony?) is... well. Odd, to say the least.

At first he's so surprised that he doesn't find words at all, he just stands rooted to the spot, staring at the person who opened the door for him.

It's Oikawa alright, but it's also... not.

Hajime's eyes sweep him from top to bottom several times, taking in the uniform (the festive one, like they're supposed to be wearing, and of course Oikawa looks good in it, like it was _made_ for him, damn him) and his expression, which shifts rapidly from "oh no" to "it's Iwa-chan" to "oh god, he's looking at me" to "I LOOK TERRIBLE DON'T I" the longer Hajime takes to find words (he can still read him like a book, even if he doesn't know what to say) - and his eyes just keep darting up to Oikawa's _hair_.

He's dressed and ready to go, so it has to be intentional. But...

God, it's so _different_.

Hajime can't even objectively judge whether he likes it or not, because it's just so unexpected. All his life he's known Oikawa with that same irritating (attractive) swirl of hair atop his head, looking effortless and bouncy and _soft_ (he knows this, for a fact, and it always makes his stomach flip when he remembers) - but this is just... so, so different.

"...oh," Hajime manages, after a much-too-long beat of silence. (Oh. So very eloquent.)

Oikawa wails in dismay. "Oh, Iwa-chan, it looks _terrible_ , doesn't it?" And he turns back into the room, abandoning the door as he screams: "Tetsu! I can't do it after all - you should have seen Iwa-chan's _face_ \- I can't go out like this, go without me, I need to take another shower-"

Hajime snaps out of his stupor as he hears Kuroo's voice answering from the bathroom.

"No fucking way, we're in this together and you're not backing out-"

"But Tetsu-chan, I _can't_ -"

Oikawa's voice is reaching new levels of panicked, and that's all it takes to get Hajime moving again. He steps inside and swiftly shuts the door behind him, letting his eyes sweep the room with quick efficiency.

Kozume is sitting on Kuroo's bed, and his expression is a careful layer of neutral over... something else that Hajime can't identify. He manages to give Hajime a nod when he walks in, but then he turns his attention back to the matter at hand, back to face the bathroom door.

Kuroo is just pushing Oikawa out again, refusing to listen to his frantic pleading - and Hajime almost chokes when he sees that Oikawa is not the only one with a drastic style change today.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Hajime says, stopping in his tracks and staring at the two of them.

After more uncomfortable, loaded silence, it's Kozume who finally explains.

"...they both had... hair trouble today. So I fixed them with my flat iron."

Hajime notices that he's decidedly _not_ looking at Kuroo as he talks.

"Fixed?" Oikawa shrieks. "I can't go out like this, what will everyone think-"

"I think it looks fine," Hajime says, before he can stop and think about those words properly.

He has enough time (too much) to think about them in the shocked silence that follows, though.

Oikawa is staring at him with an expression of open surprise - Hajime has rarely ever seen him wear one like it. He's already inadvertantly committing it to memory.

"Y- ...really?"

Hajime shrugs, and tries very hard to ignore the heat rising to his face. "It's different, but it's not bad. Just... takes some getting used to." He clears his throat. "More importantly - I was hoping you'd be ready by now, because we really need to get going."

~~~

They arrive on time - early, even, thanks to Akaashi's superior planning and driving skills. It's kind of surprising that he tried so hard - it's not even his own ceremony, after all. Not that Bokuto isn't grateful. On the contrary - he's pretty sure he wouldn't have made it through college without Akaashi lurking somewhere in the vicinity and making sure he didn't mess everything up.

If he's completely honest, he's afraid that he's gonna mess up the rest of his life if Akaashi isn't around.

Not that he's incapable of living alone. In fact, he's proud to have gotten over a lot of his issues in the last three years, and is more or less confident that he can do this "being an adult"-thing from now on - the thing is, he doesn't want Akaashi to _not_ be there. Because his old setter's presence is reassuring - soothing, even - and Bokuto just... really enjoys his company.

He's been trying to bring this up in conversation for a couple of weeks now, with his graduation inching closer, and all that, but somehow he hasn't found the right moment yet.

He's determined to say something today, though - especially since Akaashi basically saved him with that "Kenma has a flat iron"-idea.

Bokuto is well aware that Akaashi is... well.

He knows how confused people always are when they learn that he and Akaashi are together, for one thing. He knows Akaashi is in a completely different league, and he's lucky that he's even agreed to be friends with him, let alone _date_ him, really.

He's been having these doubts since High School, if he's honest, and he's tried hard not to let them get to him - but now, facing a year of long-distance after Bokuto's graduation, it feels like an inevitable end to their relationship is looming over them. The doubts are back, and twice as strong as they used to be. Because now he knows what he's losing.

It wasn't that bad when he graduated from High School, because they weren't together yet, then. It felt like he was saying goodbye to an idea, then, a concept, something that would have been - could have been - wonderful, but it didn't hurt as much because he could always pretend there had been nothing there.

He can't pretend now. Not after learning and loving more than just the _idea_ of Akaashi, for two years. Right now, he has the real thing - and he doesn't want this to end.

"Bokuto, you're spacing out."

He blinks, his eyes shifting immediately to where Akaashi is (as they always do).

"Was I? Sorry, 'kaashi. Let's go inside. I wanna see if Tetsu and the others made it here okay."

Akaashi gives him a long, assessing look, but Bokuto is already turning away. He can't hold that gaze now.

He doesn't get far, though, because Akaashi grabs him by the arm and pulls him back.

"Kou," he says, and Bokuto snaps to attention immediately. It had taken _months_ to get Akaashi to drop the "-san" from his name - and he still barely ever uses Bokuto's given name.

There's a moment of silence, then Akaashi sighs.

"Can we talk?"

Bokuto's blood runs cold.

~~~

Kuroo keeps fiddling with his goddamn hair. Kenma is close to wanting to throw his phone at him, because what's the point of all his hard work if Kuroo's just going to ruin it now?

"You're jumpy," he comments, and his voice sounds unaffected as ever, thank God.

"Am I?"

"You are," Tooru and Hajime say, in unison.

Kuroo glares at them, and Kenma hides behind his phone. "Stop touching it," he mumbles. And then, even quieter: "It looks fine." It's not for the other two to hear, anyway, and he knows Kuroo heard him, because Kuroo always _listens_. It's one of the reasons why Kenma-

"Okay," Kuroo says, and Kenma can feel that he's looking at him now. And, sure enough, when he looks up, he sees that Kuroo has dropped his hands back to his sides, and his gaze is fixed on his childhood friend.

Kenma offers a small smile, then retreats behind his phone again. Damn Kuroo.

When he looks up next, they're standing in front of Hajime's car, and Kuroo and Tooru have a short-lived fight over who gets the front seat before Hajime offers it to Kenma, which leaves the two of them pouting in the back seat and Hajime sighing in exasperation.

Kenma is prepared for an eventful ride - it always is, with Hajime and Tooru - but he isn't expecting the text that pops up on his phone as Hajime pulls out of the driveway.

**From:Kuroo**  
_..._  
_...Kenma be honest_  
_does it really look ok_

Kenma does a double-take and reads the messages twice before he manages to type out a reply.

**To: Kuroo**  
_its fine_

**From:Kuroo**  
_if u say so_

Knowing that Kuroo is watching him, he gives a tiny nod. He hears Kuroo exhale in response, and relaxes into the seat.

**From:Kuroo**  
_Kenma_

**To: Kuroo**  
_?_

**From:Kuroo**  
_thank you_

Kenma flicks his screen off and gives another tiny nod. And if he's smiling, nobody needs to know.

~~~

"..."

Bokuto has followed Akaashi around the outside of the large gym their ceremony is being held at, and he's kneading his fingers together in anticipation for whatever comes now - because he knows it's got to be something serious, something important.

"Look - I can tell something's been bothering you," Akaashi says, and Bokuto doesn't need to look up to see him sighing, he can hear it in his voice. _I'm always tiring him out._

"Kou. Look at me."

Bokuto raises his gaze slowly, and he's met with a very complicated expression that's stretched across Akaashi's face.

"...is this about graduation, again?"

Bokuto blinks, surprised. _Again?_

Akaashi lets out another sigh. "You were like this at your High School graduation, too. All... nervous."

"Yeah, well." Bokuto frowns. "I'm leaving you behind, and everyone knows you and me aren't gonna-"

"You and me aren't what, Bokuto?"

And Bokuto is startled at Akaashi's sharp tone, so startled he almost takes a step back.

"We're. You know."

Akaashi looks at him expectantly. "Evidently I don't."

Bokuto swallows, and his eyes slip from Akaashi's face back to the ground. Shit.

"No one, uhm. No one expected us to... to last, Akaashi. Everyone can see that you're too g-"

"Stop," Akaashi says, cutting across him harshly. "Stop right there."

"But it's true," Bokuto says indignantly, and he even manages to lift his gaze again. "It's true, Akaashi, it's true, we're not-"

And suddenly, Akaashi is all up in his personal space, his hand clenched to a fist over the collar of his uniform, wrinkling the expensive material.

"Is that what you believe, Bokuto-san?"

 _Bokuto-san._ Ouch.

"Akaashi-"

"Is that what you believe? Or is that what everybody else says? Since when do you care what other people have to say?"

Bokuto wants to argue, wants to tell him that he's not getting the point, but Akaashi isn't letting him interrupt.

"No, you're going to listen to me. You're the one who taught me to never give up on anything, and that it doesn't fucking _matter_ what everyone else says or thinks. You need to do what _you_ think is right! And you always have, Kou. I've always admired that about you. And I don't care if people say that I shouldn't be dating you - the people who say that clearly don't understand you. They don't know you like I do."

Akaashi exhales heavily, and he relaxes his grip on Bokuto's shirt.

Bokuto stands in front of him, unmoving, and he's pretty sure his mouth is hanging open.

"...so stop," Akaashi says, calmer now. "I know you're worried about the future, and about distance. But I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. We'll be fine."

And something in the way he says it, with the certainty that he has come to know and love from his boyfriend, makes Bokuto believe it.

"...okay," he manages, and relief rolls over him like a wave, washing everything else away.

Akaashi nods, evidently satisfied. "Okay. Then let's go in there and meet the others, alright? This is your day, after all."

Bokuto smiles. "I love you, Akaashi."

The lovely thing is, after two years, he's still flustered. A tiny blush creeps across Akaashi's cheeks, and he turns away - but he's holding out his hand, waiting for Bokuto to take it.

"Me too, Kou. C'mon, I bet Kuroo's waiting for us already."

And as their fingers slide together, Bokuto forgets what he was even worried about. Sure, it's not going to be easy - but he's not in this alone.

~~~

It's not until after the ceremony, after countless speeches and a number of emotional goodbyes exchanged between classmates, that Hajime comments on Oikawa's hair again.

Over the course of the evening, it's started to resist the shape it's been forced into, and started curling upwards at the edges. Hajime tries to pretend he hasn't been staring at it, but that would be a blatant lie.

His hair is much like Oikawa himself, really: unruly, all over the place, and it just can't stay still for long. And if you try to change it, it always resists.

"What are you grinning about?"

Oikawa's voice calls him back to reality, and he realizes he's been staring. But a glance around them tells him that nobody cares enough to be watching right now - so he lets his grin grow wider, and he reaches up to pull at one of the strands of Oikawa's hair that's breaking free.

"This," he says, and Oikawa pulls back with an indignant wail, shoving him away.

"Iwa-chaaaaan, you're wrecking it!"

"It's wrecking itself," Hajime shoots back, and he can't stop the dumb giggle that leaves his mouth.

Oikawa stops in his movement, looking up in surprise. There's a hint of something unguarded in his expression, something Hajime has been catching glimpses of for _years_ without knowing for sure-

But Oikawa snaps out of it quickly and puts on a wide, exaggerated smile. "Iwa-chan, you _giggled_! So cute!"

"Oh, shut up. The only thing that's cute around here is how your hair is a complete _mess_." And he reaches up before Oikawa can protest, and buries his entire hand in the setter's hair, messing it up for good.

"Aaaah, Iwa-chan, what are you _doing_ -"

Hajime pulls away, laughing. "It's okay - I like it better this way, anyway."

And there it is again, that _look_ on Oikawa's face-

And then he does something unexpected. Hajime is waiting for him to keep complaining, to get all huffy and indignant about it, maybe even to push him away again - but he doesn't. Instead, Oikawa heaves out a sigh and lets his head fall forward until it hits Hajime's shoulder, effectively hiding his face from his view.

"Oika-"

"Hajime," Oikawa says, and Hajime's world stops.

"...this is the end, isn't it?" Oikawa asks, after what feels like years of silence. "We won't... be together like this anymore, from now on."

It's kind of terrifying, how Oikawa immediately switches from harmless banter to a topic that's as serious as this. Hajime can feel his throat growing dry.

"...I don't want it to be over," Oikawa whispers.

Hajime exhales in an effort to calm down, to get back on top of the situation. "...I get it," he says slowly, and he lets himself do what he's itching to - he brings his arm up around Oikawa, pulling him in a little closer. "I get it. We've seen each other practically every day since we were kids. This is gonna be... different."

Oikawa lets out a small sound that might be a sob, and he presses closer, letting his own arms wrap around Hajime's waist. "I don't want you to leave me," he whispers, and it's so quiet that Hajime has to lean closer to hear it.

"Idiot," he says, allowing his other arm to come up and wrap around the setter as well. "I'm never gonna leave you. I don't even... I don't even know who I am without you."

It's probably the most honest Hajime has been about his feelings in Oikawa's presence, and he almost regrets his words the second he says them - if it weren't for Oikawa's reaction.

His entire body tenses up, and his fingers dig into Hajime's sides as he forces himself to look up and show him his face. It's streaked with tears, as Hajime expected - and he's wearing that expression again. Except this time, Hajime can read it loud and clear.

"Hajime-"

"I get it now," he says, and there's no stopping the smile that spreads across his face. "I- I think I get it."

He remembers all those moments they've shared - it goes back to his first memories, really - all the laughter, and the tears, the triumphs and the losses, the fights and the days he'll forever engrave in his heart for being the best he's ever experienced. And Oikawa - Tooru - has always been there.

"Hey, Shitty-kawa."

Tooru chokes on a sob.

"Hey. We should... move in together. Don't you think?"

And Tooru's eyes go wide.

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in next time for a new episode of _French procrastinates finishing her 4 ongoing works in favor of a new one-shot!_
> 
> ...honestly I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://frenchibi.tumblr.com)


End file.
